The Wire Philosophy
This planet isn't to be trusted, not quite yet. With so much lost, yet so much here, it's hard to tell if I'm to stay. Never have I seen a living face or body, soul or heart. How could I, with them all gone? I just wonder what was before me, before them, before this. If I am to find my desire, I need more friendly aspects, I need to reach more stretches of this world. I heard that they do the same thing; run out of energy, I wonder if it causes them harm. Having to find such sources isn't simple nor easy. Vau-t 17 has supplies to assist, however I haven't been able to gain access since something called "Lockdown". If I'm going to carry on in this world for much longer, I'm going to have to enter Colado again. The area is contaminated, however, not so much so that I'll be harmed, I just have to look out for anything unsual like last time. Compared to where I'm located, Colado is huge. So many things remain from when they were still here, with the structures towering over me but still heaps of rubble laying on the ground. I continue to wonder, every time I come here,'' "What was it really like back then?"'' With them wandering around, running and laughing, before they came. Did they see it coming, or were they clueless to what was to happen? Perhaps The Liberator wanted me alone, they wanted me to find out what happened, find out who I am and why I'm important. The message on my arm only helped before Vau-t 17 closed, since then; it's been useless to me, apart from that it tells me I look similar to them. Knowing what year it all started may help in some way, but how am I to know? I've studied the papers over and over but found nothing. All within the years 2056 and 2094, I haven't found any further than that. I found some, some of them, in a thing called "American Eagle Outfitters", in here they get things called "clothes." All they do is stand there, without talking to me, even when I try to communicate with them. I left them alone for a few hours and they still had the same pose and clothes on. Maybe they're trying to prove something to me, tell me something perhaps. I'll keep searching for others, but at least I'm not alone. I found a working computer in the basement, I'm not sure if it's an old version or not, but at least it works. There were some files explaining that a nearby place called 'Colorado' is heavily radiated and has health risks, I wonder if Colado is related or near this place, as they do sound similar; name and enviroment alike. I'll have to find it at some point. [ I wonder if I'm anything like The Liberator, if I take from any of their characteristics. Perhaps not, I'm not one of them anyway. I'm just one of those that was created, but The Liberator must've known that I'd be different from the others. ] I got contacted on my computer the other day, I'm assuming they're one of them, but they're in the space station, so they survived all this. They said they're not sure how they survived, as they haven't eaten in years apparently, but they must've, because I've been talking to them. I told them that everyone had gone and the world didn't have much left to it. They couldn't understand the concept for some reason, but no matter. While searching for "Colorado", I found a thing that makes noise. It kind of looks like it has a big mouth, and a base that you put a disc-type thing on. I couldn't read what was on the disc, but it still works somehow. I've taken it in for a further insight and testing. Just so happens I have more of these discs in the basement, but they're a lot smaller. A found a zone in Colado that must've been an area for escape of some sort, because there are signs everywhere which state things similar to "Evacuation". I guess after what happened they got them out of the city, to areas more safe, I can't think where, from my knowledge, it was going on everywhere, not just here. [ The "Evacuation" area had the debris of a thing with "MOAB" written on the side, whatever a "MOAB" is. It looks like a Bomb, but thing is; it doesn't look like it's gone off, I'd rather not go near it just in case if it is a bomb. I'll have to find some sort of information on it before getting close. ] Apparently that one in the space station has fallen to this world, after losing themselves in orbit over time. They said they were "located" in a place called "Vegas" in "Nevada", I think I saw some signs in Colado saying that Nevada isn't too far away. Luckily they were very specific about their location, they even gave coordinates and various wind barings in their area despite still being inside their pod. Anyhow, I'll go over there now. They weren't real. There were some things on the ship I could study; blue, electrical panels of sorts, a large battery, if I'm not mistaken, and some things made up of lots of paper. [ I took another trip to "Colorado" earlier today, I discovered the wreckage of, a thing known back then as, a 'Wayfarer'. I read about them, apparently they served in the front lines, crushing those in their wake. Of course they only killed those that weren't one of theirs. I think the most disturbing part is that they knew what they were doing to their masters. ] I was able to use the computer to unlock Vau-t 17, so I can finally get the supplies I need. I looked inside the Vau-t, but all of the useful things weren't working anymore, the only things that were still of interest were a jar with a biological "ball" of sorts, discs with various amounts and types of data on them and some spare parts I could use. I'll have to study the "ball" and discs later. That "ball" appears to be expanding, the data found from it would suggest that it's living. But the DNA results related to that of them, as if this was intended for me, as if it's the way I'm meant to help and redeem The Liberator. [ The spare parts were helpful for me, although they didn't fit or work with any of the equipment around me. With all I do and work on, things need to be replaced from time to time. ] The discs were designed for the computer, and what I found was shocking. They contained information about back then, pictures, videos and stories. It explained why the discs were in the Vau-t, and who put them there. It explained who lived there, who survived there for hundreds of years, who forged themselves anew there. [ Colado has a thing coming out of it, it doesn't look good from here, it looks like a plant I've seen data on, but a big yellow, grey and red version. I don't think I'll get close, because it looks like it's caused damage of sorts to the city. I just hope it doesn't 'carry itself' over here. ] I've been so clueless, so blind. All this time, I thought I'd been here for so little time, as if I had only just been born a day or two after. But the truth is far different. That Vau-t, I found something else when looking inside there a few days after it opening once more. I found a note from The Liberator in between some of those "paper-bunches," explaining what I have to do. After reading it, I finally understand what happened that day and why it happened. I finally understand that they really are all gone, and time may seem different for things like me. After realising that it's really up to me, I know what I'm going to do. With them finally created, there is no need for me anymore. They will start a new world, watching over it all. I doubt they'll remember that of which I did for them, but that wasn't my purpose, "to be remembered", no, my purpose was to just create the ones to be remembered, rather than myself. I just hope this time, it won't turn out the same. [ LOG Time - 29/09/15 ] Category:Theory Category:Science Category:Places Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal